


ART: Lend Your Love To Me Awhile

by kjanddean



Series: SMPC [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creature Fic, Digital Art, Facials, M/M, NSFW Art, Penis Size, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gives winged!Jared a blowjob in the shower. For the how and why, go see katstark's awesome story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Lend Your Love To Me Awhile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/gifts), [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lend Your Love To Me Awhile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383697) by [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark). 



> It is kinda unapologetic, pure porn for the porn's sake, sowwy guys, no try for artistic-ness this week :D
> 
>  **thanks** : I have to thank [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[**alezig**](http://alezig.livejournal.com/) for taking a look and spotting the weirdness :) and extra-extra-EXTRA thank [](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/)**ephermeralk** for her 3 days long awesomeness and help with the thing  
> 

  
(click on pic for original -ginormous- size)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/45120/45120_original.jpg)

and for those who'd like some come on Jensen's face, because that is always a good thing (or so [](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/profile)[**ephermeralk**](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/) and I say):

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/45443/45443_original.jpg)

 

also at my journal at [LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/21493.html)


End file.
